In the communications industry, as data transmission rates have steadily increased, crosstalk due to capacitive and inductive couplings among the closely spaced parallel conductors within the jack and/or plug has become increasingly problematic. Modular connectors with improved crosstalk performance have been designed to meet the increasingly demanding standards. Many of these improved connectors have included concepts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,358, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. In particular, recent connectors have introduced predetermined amounts of crosstalk compensation to cancel offending near end crosstalk (NEXT). Two or more stages of compensation are used to account for phase shifts from propagation delay resulting from the distance between the compensation zone and the plug/jack interface. As a result, the magnitude and phase of the offending crosstalk is offset by the compensation, which, in aggregate, has an equal magnitude, but opposite phase.
Recent transmission rates, including those in excess of 500 MHz, have exceeded the capabilities of the techniques disclosed in the '358 patent. Thus, improved compensation techniques are needed.